Beginners Guide to Iron Seas
Logging for First Time Welcome to Iron Seas Naval Battle Server, this page is a quick step-by-step guide for you to get started playing our beloved game. Following things you do when you get on. The following will go over things you should know before training. Fundamentals The Server is a vehicle combat server, with faction fighting. Means no PVP unless it's involved with vehicles or faction warfare specific situations. See How To: Factions for more details. Iron Seas is organized like a US Navy, where you receive ranks for your time played and accomplishments in Battle. Read the Rules of the Server. Staff members will enforce rules should anything be violated. As a game server, on Iron Seas you receive rank. When you fight, you get experience points, and rank up. Each time you rank up, you get money bonuses and access to vehicle specific plots, where you can build vehicles. The server has two main "worlds", War World 1 and Shipyard. Each time a player wants to use any vehicle, they must go to the shipyard (world) to load up a vehicle they choose to use. Either pre-made Public Vehicles offered by the server or your own custom vehicle. Each time a vehicle is spawned, to the combat world known as War World 1 or (WW1). There you use spawner and activate the vehicle and pay the cost of it, and all of it's signs and equipment once you drive out of the Safedocks. Steps of getting doing Training When you login, you will be receive the rank of Untrained. This means you need to go to the Academy and do the training. This means you get no money for spawning ships, or owning plots. * *; Go to the Academy *: When you get on, you to get training. Like here on the wiki, there is series of signs that tell you what to do. To do this, do /warp Training. You will be moved to where the Naval Academy is, where all the basic built in commands to play and how get going are. Read them and follow the signs. * *; Graduate from the Academy *: Once you finish reading all the signs there and perhaps receive instructions from a Trainer. You will find the Denoober, this is a device enables your status as trained player, so you can receive money and access to the shipyard to build vehicles. Optional Steps beyond Training The following are thing player can do beyond just going combat. To the Shipyard The Shipyard is unique world, where a player can claim a vehicle plot and make it their own. Within this plot, you are given limited creative abilities to build a certain size vehicle. Read the How To: Build Vehicles for details what that in tales. To Claim your first plot, do /shipyard open ship1. If you have been given plot in your personal list of plots you can own, you can claim it. Do /Shipyard to see if what you can claim. /Shipyard open ,<>>. Get into Battle The whole purpose is to have fun and get into combat on Iron Seas. Simple way to do this is go choose a pre-made Public Vehicle, such as a Ship, tank, or Tank which can be found in the Spawn or additional choices in the Shipyard with warp /warp publicships. Join a Faction You can create or join your own Faction, see How to: Factions for details. By doing so you get partipate in base building, fight epic fights with your friends/comrades. Notes * *; Iron Seas vs Other Navalcraft Servers *: IronSeas is structured similarily to the defunct minecraft game server, Naval Battlezone. Many references made her mirror that game server. Solmex has taken liberty to modify this server's navycraft with other features the original server and main branch of navycraft and movecraft do not have. Category: Help Category:Reference Pages